


Naps and Cuddles

by Wonder00o



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, cute skloom, i miss them already, stream Fate: The Winx Saga on netflix!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder00o/pseuds/Wonder00o
Summary: Sky and Bloom cuddling.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Fate: The Winx Saga, Bloom/Sky (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Naps and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally so obsessed with them

Bloom was having a really bad day.

She couldn't quite get this one spell in class, she was tired from training, and she hadn't seen Sky all day.

They both had very busy schedules so it was to be expected, but she still missed him.

They barely had alone time. If he wasn't training, she was in classes. The only time they really saw each other was when they had to train together.

That's why Bloom was a tad grumpy today. 

She was headed to her suite, when she got a text message from Sky.

_Training got canceled. Want to hang out?_ Bloom smiled.

She quickly texted back, _I'd love too! Where do you wanna meet up?_

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

After agreeing to meet in his dorm because Riven was out with Musa, Bloom texted Aisha to let her know where she'd be.

_Gonna go hang out with Sky. Will be back later tonight._

And with that Bloom headed to the specialists wing.

When she finally made it to Sky's room, she quickly knocked and waited until she heard "Come in" and entered.

When she got inside, she went over to Sky and kissed him.

Sky kissed back before slowly pulling away.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that for?" 

Bloom kissed him again before answering, "I had a bad day, and I missed you." She sighed.

Sky smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you too. I was happy when my training session was canceled."

They moved over to Sky's bed and both laid down. Bloom quickly snuggled into Sky.

Sky responded and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want to talk about your day?" Sky asked.

"Not really. I just want to lay here with you. I have a training session with Miss Dowling tomorrow, which usually takes a lot of energy." She sighed.

As much as she loved her training, it could be really exhausting. 

"Well I know you'll do great. Speaking of training, Silva wants us to start doing more training together." Sky said.

Bloom groaned.

"On the plus side we can spend some time together." Sky added.

"That is a bonus I suppose." She said, earning a chuckle from Sky.

They laid in silence for awhile, both enjoying each other's company. It took about five minutes for Sky to realize Bloom was asleep.

He was about to wake her when he changed his mind. They could cuddle a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it gets renewed for season 2. Tell your friends to go stream it!!


End file.
